Blitz
by ranopano
Summary: They're both award-winning actors, are constantly surrounded by those of the highest class, live an extravagant life, and have numerous relationship problems. Who better to turn to than each other?
1. prologue

**Author's Note:** I've been working on this for some time, with some help from my friend Nora. It's a celebrity AU, they're all famous. You know how it goes.

 **Disclaimer:** All rights to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"Lucy! Lucy! A shot over here please!"

"Ms. Heartfilia, turn this way!"

"Lucy! Over here, over here!"

Said Lucy Heartfilia just continued on walking down the red carpet, ignoring the flashing of cameras and the squealing of fans. She wasn't even part of the movie, she was here to support a friend and yet-

"Lucy! Lucy! You're so beautiful babe, just a smile for the camera, please!"

She hurried, walking as fast she could without making it look like she was trying to get away from all of the annoying paparazzi.

She finally reached the end of the carpet, and turned to take a couple of pictures. She obeyed the positions people were shouting at her to take; "I need an over the shoulder shot, Ms. Heartfilia! Yes, just like that!" But beyond all of that, noticed a different name being called. One she knew very well.

"Gray-san!"

"Mr. Fullbuster!"

"Gray!"

Lucy saw him walk towards her, and turned to gift him a dazzling smile. "So nice of you to join the party." She commented once he enveloped her in a hug.

"I swear like, thirty different people tried to grope me." He replied, pulling out of the hug to flash her a similar smile. "You look stunning."

"Oh hush, you hang out with Loke too much." Lucy laughed, giving him a playful shove once he began to make kissy faces.

"It's all truth, Luce." Something in his gaze changed, it turned more serious than before. He leaned forward once more, out of range of any wondering microphones or eaves droppers. "I wanna talk to you, ya know, after all of this. Mira told me what happened with Pinky. Later this week maybe?"

Lucy's vision dropped to the floor, but she meekly accepted nonetheless. "Um, okay. I'll, uh, text you."

Soon the two were swamped with paparazzi requests, and they happily agreed to pose together.

"Ms. Lucy," Lucy's manager tried, "it's time to enter." With a nod, Lucy waved goodbye to Gray, who gave her a wink and a quiet, 'good luck' before he was asked to pose more.

"Lu-chan! I'm so happy you made it!"

"Levy-chan! I can't wait to watch it. A day hasn't passed where I didn't watch the trailer a hundred times." The blonde quickly ran to embrace the smaller bluenette.

"I can still remember when we were in our, what, teens? And we wouldn't stop talking about you becoming an actress and I, a director." Levy reminisced, pulling out of the hug to grasp the blonde's hands in her own.

"Director slash author." Lucy corrected, smiling at the foretelling the two were able to make. "Now, let's get in there! Ah, I can't wait to watch it!"

Lucy looked over, smiling at the amount of _Fairy Tail_ posters that encompassed the entire theatre. The two made their way to the entrance of the specific hall, and entered with twin smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** That's the short af prologue. Review, tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!


	2. discord on the dance floor

**Author's Note:** I'm incapable of writing long chapters help.

 **Disclaimer:** All rights to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

The movie was, in short, perfect. Everything her and Levy have imagined since high school. It was the ideal length, and there never was a dull moment. "It was amazing, Levy!" Lucy whispered to her best friend who sat beside her. The ending credits were just beginning to play.

"You're only saying that because you starred in it, Lu."

"Well I mean my acting _was_ impeccable." Lucy starred as the female lead, Layla. She giggled into her hand. "But no, Levy, it was amazing. Whether I was in it or not."

Levy covered her face into her hands, and squealed like a school girl. "It's finally over."

"What, no sequel?"

The two females looked up and smiled as their eyes landed on none other than Erza Scarlet.

"Shh, it's a secret, Erza!" Levy giggled, while Lucy stood to embrace her friend.

"Erza you look amazing! And your performance was incredible, per usual." Lucy stepped back to examine her friend, looking back up to wiggle her eyebrows.

"Lucy, you're too much." Erza laughed, and together the three made their exit to the lobby.

Immediately Levy was swamped by them all. Reporters, reviewers, fans. Lucy and Erza couldn't help but chuckle as they left their friend to fend for themselves in the crowd. Lucy turned to Erza.

"Gray knows about Natsu." She blurted, hands raising to cup over her mouth. Erza sighed.

"Let me guess, Mira? Did you tell Levy?"

"No, how could I? This night is all about her. I didn't want to turn into 'let's deal with Lucy's problems'. She worked so hard, Erza. I couldn't do that to her." Lucy's gaze dropped to the floor for the second time that night.

She felt fingers lift her chin back up. "Lucy, it's going to be all right. Soon enough, this will all blow over."

"Yeah, not so likely considering you beat the crap out of him last month. Every tabloid in Fiore was wondering why _the_ Natsu Dragneel was sporting a black eye right after he was visited by you." Erza merely shrugged, while Lucy sighed dramatically.

"Lucy, listen to me." Lucy jumped at the sudden authoritative tone. "He cannot hurt you any longer." Erza reminded her friend, and then suddenly it was as if a lightbulb went off in the redhead's mind. "You know Gray's feelings for you, you should give him a chance." Erza place both hands on her hips.

Lucy thought about it. "I agree. I need to just forget about it. Me and Gray are meeting up sometime this week to discuss what happened, anyway. I do like him, Erza, I'm just scared that once he knows all of the baggage I got, he won't be as interested." Lucy said, signalling for the waiter carrying the champagne tray over. Both Lucy and Erza plucked a glass from the silver tray, and shooed the waiter away.

Lucy took a tentative sip. "You know Gray isn't one to just back out like that. Plus, it's unlikely that Mira only told him a little of what happened to you. Also, remember the Juvia incident from a year ago? It's clearly time for the both of you to move on." Erza downed her flute in one gulp, and hooked her arm through Lucy's. They began their trek to the bar.

"Boy do I remember. Walking in on your girlfriend banging your brother? Gray was devastated. I was at his apartment every day for a solid month." Lucy shuddered to remember the state Gray resorted to, and Juvia blowing up her cellphone with questions about his whereabouts.

"And you walked in on your boyfriend banging your co-star." Erza pointed out, to which Lucy physically recoiled.

"Erza! Say it a little bit louder, I don't think Edolas heard you." Lucy scolded, finishing off her flute and requesting a cosmopolitan. Erza went with a Bloody Mary.

With a shrug, "What? You both have been harmed in similar ways. No therapist can help you guys better than you can help each other. I'm stating mere facts, Lucy." The red head turned to the blonde suddenly, and Lucy jumped.

"You are my best friend. And Gray is someone I've known since I could walk. I'm sure you know how protective I am of you both," _Oh, she did._ "and even I'm saying that you two should go out on at least one date. Test the waters."

With a determined glint in her eye, Lucy smiled. "Thanks, Erza."

"No problem. By the way, I'm sleeping over tonight." Erza grinned, patting Lucy quite hard on the back. "What do they call it? Girl's night? Let's do that. Invite all of the girls!"

Lucy accepted meekly. It wasn't the first time Erza invited herself over for an impromptu sleepover. "I'm pretty sure Gajeel is taking Levy on vacation somewhere, so she can't join us. I'll call Cana, Mira, Ultear, and Wendy. Sound good?"

Erza smiled, "Perfect! Now i'm going to go find Jellal. I'll see you at your apartment! And don't worry, I know where the spare key is!"

Lucy sweat-dropped, but smiled nonetheless. She waved goodbye to her friend, and took leisurely sips of her cosmo.

It wasn't long before someone else occupied the stool beside her. "A fireball, please."

Lucy visibly stiffened, and looked around for an out to the inevitable greeting that was sure to come. Erza was out of sight, Levy was still swamped with reporters and the likes, and no one else seemed to be available.

"Hiya, Luce." She cursed under her breath, before turning to greet her new neighbour. If he didn't stop calling her that nickname, it would surely be ruined forever.

"Hi, Natsu."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Review! Follow! Favourite! Stop the fighting on tumblr! Don't hate me for short chapters!


	3. steam me up, scotty

**Author's Note** : If only I updated my other stories from three years ago this fast :)

 **Disclaimer** : All rights to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"The movie was really good, huh? It's good that we got to spend so much time together on set!" The boisterous pink haired male exclaimed, punching the air above him. Lucy laughed, somewhat nervously, fully faked.

"The movie was awesome, yeah." She refused to comment on his second claim, for it was a completely one sided feeling. After Levy found out about what happened between the two stars, she wanted to change the entire story line so Lucy didn't have to see Natsu at all. But what kind of friend would Lucy be if she let her friend restructure years of gruelling work just so Lucy could feel a tad more comfortable? A shitty one, that kind.

"Well isn't it the pyromaniac. Drinking away your problems, I assume?"

"'Sup, snowcone?" Lucy turned her head to see her very own cool delight- _oh my god what the fuck is wrong with me_ \- lean over her. His hands went to grip her barstool, and she felt somewhat better knowing that she didn't have to deal with the heated moron beside her alone any longer.

Natsu didn't look as pleased by Gray's sudden appearance, though, Gray enjoyed that. "Nothing much. I've just been looking for the little star of the show here," He gestured towards Lucy, and she smiled. "Where've you been? I saw Lisanna walk in alone and I thought you two were _basically_ attached at the hip." Gray's tone held something akin to spite, blame, and teasing all together. Lucy shivered.

Natsu requested another shot, "I was running late, ice pop, though I don't see why it's any of your business." He replied hotly, downing his shot to request another.

"Just tryin' to make conversation, you know." She turned her head in time to see Gray smirk, and someone else join them.

"Natsu, i've been looking all over for you!" Lisanna smiled, enveloping her current boyfriend in a hug from behind. He grunted, but smiled back nonetheless. Lucy was plotting ways of escape.

 _I could probably use that crowd over there to get to the entrance-_ Lisanna turned, "Lucy, god, you did so well in the movie! You too, Gray." Her smile screamed innocence, but her eyes held something else. Lucy quietly sipped at her drink.

"You did amazing yourself, Lisanna. I could barely take me eyes off of you." Lucy replied politely, before turning back to the bartender. "A shot of, what was it you took again Gray, a mint lemonade?"

"With an extra shot of tequila." He responded, catching her drift rather quickly. _If we pretend they're not there, they'll do the same._ The bartender scurried along to make the requested drink.

"Anyways, Lucy," She heard Natsu begin, "we should get together sometime, huh? To catch up." Lucy averted her gaze to his white haired companion, just to see her clear disdain over the idea. _-there has to be some taxis waiting outside, right?_

"I don't think that's a good idea, Natsu. We didn't exactly part on the best of terms." Lucy replied, shaking another nervous laugh from her lips.

"Way to sugarcoat it." If Lisanna meant to be quiet with that statement, she failed. Lucy coughed as the air grew thick around them.

"She's being polite. Which is more than either of you deserve. Come Lucy, let's go." Gray offered her a hand, which Lucy took gratefully. "And I wouldn't trust flame retardant over here alone tonight," Both Gray and Lucy's backs were turned at that point, "he downed more alcohol than we _all_ know he can handle."

Gray placed a couple of bills on the bar, leaving his untouched drink there. _Oh well_ , Lucy thought, not taking a second glance at the paper, _he made sure to leave a hefty tip_. They heard a low growl, almost feral, and several mentions to _'just calm down Natsu'_ , but continued on their way.

"Gray, oh god, thank you. You're my knight and shining armour." Lucy said, placing a hand over her heart once they were far enough. Gray chuckled.

"You looked as if you were about to end yourself, I'm surprised Pinky didn't notice." _Natsu did have abnormal pink hair_ , "I couldn't just stand there and let you suffer." His expression turned serious for the second time that night, "I know what he did, not the whole story, but a gist of it, and I know how much it hurts."

"Oh, Gray..." Lucy placed a hand on his arm.

"You were there for me through it all, you know? And I'm sorry that I just found out now what happened and I couldn't be there for you in return." His hands rested lightly on her hips. "You know how much I like you Lucy," he brought her in for a hug. "Let me treat you right." His words came out in a whisper, but oh man did she hear it all; loud and clear.

She sucked in a breath, "Okay."

* * *

 **Author's Note** : I have like five followers on tumblr but i follow like a hundo ppl and I love it. **_heartfirias_** is my tumblr if ya need to talk to me.


	4. friends to forget the foes

**Author's Note:** I wanna talk with all of the other FT bloggers on tumblr but im like ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **Disclaimer:** All rights to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

He pulled away, but kept his hands on her hips. She swore if the lights went out in that lobby, his smile could brighten it back up.

Her phone started ringing, but she didn't want to move from her position. Gray lifted one hand from her hip to open her clutch that was dangling from her shoulder, and pull out her phone.

He answered with a brisk and annoyed, "Hello?" But quickly changed his tone into one more happy, and small. "E-Erza! Did I forget to tell you how amazing you looked tonight? Jellal is one lucky man!"

Lucy was snickering, Gray shot her a playful glare.

"Lucy is right here! Yes ma'am, of course!" And he quickly put her phone up to her ear, looking utterly defeated.

"Erza, what's up?" Mumbles came from the other line, and Lucy witnessed Gray's expression change from that of pure content, to annoyance, to fear, and back to content. "You're already at my apartment? Why didn't you buy on your way there? Ugh, fine. See you soon." She shook her head slightly, "Gray, hang up the phone."

As he did so, "What was that about?"

"Erza's at my place, she wants me to pick up liquor. Her excuse was that she 'thought I was already stocked', blah blah blah." They both shared a laugh, as Lucy rolled her eyes. "Anywho, that's my queue to go calm the beast. But i'll text you when I get to my house." She reached up a tad bit, not too much considering her heels were taller than a tower, and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks again, for everything." She mumbled, a blush staining her cheeks as she leant back down and offered him a smile.

"Anything to see you smile, Luce. I'll be waitin' for your text." And with that they departed, and as he went back into the crowd, she went to hop into the nearest cab. She didn't feel like a lonely limo ride, considering she shook off her management hours ago.

Lucy gave the cabbie instructions to go to the nearest beer store, then her address. Upon arrival to the posh apartment building she dropped a generous tip along with the required funds before exiting the car. The tip was mostly for the fact that he recognized her face on the movie posters that were plastered literally everywhere, but chose not to comment. Her gratitude was immense.

Within the minute she was in her building and into an elevator, waiting to reach the twenty ninth floor. As she heard the resounding ding, she turned left and began her walk down the hall. It was silent, eerily so that the relief was overbearing when she entered her apartment to see her closest friends running around, making a complete mess of things. Her heels weren't even off before a pillow was thrown at her.

"I see you've all made yourselves at home." Lucy muttered, throwing the pillow far away from her and taking off the deathly contraptions known as heels. One time she saw Erza running in stilettos, and it was quite the scary sight.

"What took you so long?" A bubbly brunette asked, poking her head out from Lucy's bedroom. She had a beer in her hand, which Lucy presumed was the form of alcohol in her apartment, before bounding up to her. "And what kinda booze did you bring?"

"God do I have a story to tell you guys," Lucy glanced at Cana's attire. "Are those my pyjamas?"

"Shhh you didn't answer the second question!" Lucy sighed, before handing the alcoholic a brown bag. "I bought strawberry vodka and rum. Your liver probably hates me."

"But my heart doesn't!" And with that, Cana ran to Lucy's kitchen and began popping open the various bottles.

"Lucy, you're home!" Erza walked out of the guest room, Mira in tow. Erza had her own miniature wardrobe at Lucy's house, which she was grateful for considering her apparent shortage of pyjama sets.

"Erza, Mira," Lucy regarded, throwing her clutch onto her couch and going to envelope them in hugs. "Mira, we were looking all night for you! You did so well in the movie!" Lucy gushed, as Mira giggled.

"Says the star of the entire thing," Mira countered, and Lucy noticed that she was wearing Erza's nightly wear.

"You're too nice, I swear." She switched her attention, "Erza, I got you your strawberry vodka." The redhead brightened up considerably. "Is everyone here?"

"Ultear went out to get snacks, since she's the only one who brought her car, and Wendy said that she would try and come. When I asked her _why_ she had to try, she said because Romeo was going to meet her somewhere after the party and they were going to ' _hang out_ '." Erza reported, hand up to her forehead in a mock salute.

"Oh my, they're growing up so fast. I can barely take it." Mira swooned, hand over her heart as she twirled around Lucy's living area.

"I keep forgetting that Wendy isn't the fourteen year old we first met back on the set of the _Grand Magic Games._ " Lucy sighed dreamily, stepping into her room. "Cana, are you dead?" She called, as Erza helped her unzip her dress.

"Not yet!" She heard her call back, to which she chuckled briefly. As she finally escaped the confines of her dress, she properly hung it up and turned to see a blushing Erza. Mira just whistled.

"What?" The blonde inquired, head in a slight tilt.

"Lucy, I keep forgetting what _bold_ underwear you dress yourself in." Erza said, and Mira just nodded. Upon hearing about Lucy's underwear, Cana made _magically_ appeared.

"Lucy, you look hot!"

"Get _out_ of my room!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** cries im so awkward fuCK


	5. board games and naming names

**Author's Note:** I was able to write a longer chapter! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** All rights to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Soon, after the impromptu fight between which of Lucy's lingerie sets were the cutest and Ultear finally returned, the group pushed the small glass coffee table to the side and sat in a circle on Lucy's plush carpet.

"Who are you texting?" Erza asked, diverting her attention towards the blonde who'd been glued to her phone for the last five minutes.

"Me? Oh, just Lisanna." Lucy took a sip of her vodka, before nestling the cup back in between her legs.

It was only about fifteen seconds of silence before Lucy looked up to see everyone around her staring at her with utter shock and confusion.

"What? What is it? Do I have something on my face?" Lucy held back up her glass, trying to find any blemish on her visage using the crystal clear cup.

"Did you just say you were _texting_ my sister?" Mira was the first to speak up.

"Yeah? So what? She had a couple of relationship questions and I'm just answering them for her. Are you guys done setting up monopoly?" Lucy looked over her phone to see the board game still in it's box.

"Wait, Lucy... What the _fuck_ is going on?" Cana asked incredulously, scratching her head in attempts to understand what the words that were coming out of the blonde's mouth were suppose to mean.

"Aren't you and Lisanna like, mortal enemies?"

"Isn't she your _sister_?" Lucy shot Mira a look, to which Mira just chuckled and put her two hands in the air. A mock sign of surrender, one that Lucy knew wouldn't last long.

"And to answer your question; no. Lisanna is actually a really sweet girl. We had a talk in private about a month after the entire thing happened, and she told me that Natsu told her that he was single, and had already been single for a while." Lucy threw her phone onto the couch behind her, "She was really pissed off at Natsu, but after ignoring him for, like, _ever_ , she decided to let him talk and they've been in love with each other for a while."

Lucy took a breather, her face turning red, "Natsu had known he had feelings for Lisanna, but wanted to test the waters first. He just, didn't know how to break it off with me before the fact." She was blinking back tears. Lucy did sound really dumb, befriending the girl who basically _stole her boyfriend away_ , but she couldn't help her ever growing heart. She loved too much.

She felt a pair of arms thrown around her neck, joined by a pair around her waist, hips, mid-section, and finally two hands cupping her chest.

"Cana, stop groping me."

"Lucy! You're so kind, so noble! I truly am lucky to have a friend such as yourself!" Cana shouted, clearly tipsy.

"Lucy, you're too kind for this harsh, cruel world." Ultear joined in, soothingly patting the top of Lucy's head, keeping one of her arms around her shoulders.

"You're all psycho," Lucy muttered, as Mira and Erza just cooed at her as if she were a type of animal.

Ultear was the first to pull back, leaving more room for the other three to caress Lucy softly -

"Cana that's my nipple!"

"You told us when you first got back here that you had a story to tell us. You never did explain what it was," Mira pointed out, being the second to pull back, right before Cana falling on top of the albino-haired beauty due to Lucy getting fed up with her boobs being rubbed every which way.

Erza stayed by Lucy's side to witness her features brightening up considerably, "Ah, Gray asked me out on a date! And I said yes!"

Ultear spluttered. Erza nodded with a glorified smile on her face, Cana whooped from her place in Mira's lap, and Mira gushed.

"Oh my god, Lucy! That's incredible! How did it happen? Ahh, this is so exciting, tell us _everything_!"

"Mira, breathe." Cana instructed, patting Mira's thigh.

"Okay, so I was sitting at the bar..."

* * *

It was ten minutes later that Lucy had finished her story, and the other girls were bustling with new life upon hearing it.

"I can't believe my brother grew some balls."

"Natsu is such a _fuckin'_ idiot!"

"Natsu is pretty dense, I agree."

"My Lucy is growing up so fast!"

"Mira you're only a year older than me."

The girls were now setting up a new board game, the idea of monopoly boring them considerably. Lucy went to her game cabinet and pulled out Scategories, a category game where a letter is rolled and a card is picked, and whatever it says on the card you must match a word beginning with the letter that was rolled. There was a specific time limit, and an answer may only be used once. After the time limit is reached, all must go around and say what words they came up with for each category.

"Do card 7. Cana, roll." Lucy said, holding her board close to her and already pondering over the possibilities.

"Alright!" Cana picked up the oddly shaped die and rolled it onto the carpet in front of her. "The letter is G! Start the timer."

"Begin!" Erza called, and all that was heard for the next thirty seconds were pens on paper.

Lucy looked at the card, and thought of the letter. _'Famous celebrities? Hah, I have a date with one! But I can't choose an obvious choice or I might as well kiss the point away.'_ She quickly scribbled down something and went down her list, further analysing every little detail as to come up with the most unique answers that would end up giving her the point later on.

The buzzer rang, all girls put their pens down with a groan.

"That was hard! 'Types of weapons?' What the hell is that!?" Cana whined, throwing back her glass of rum.

"I found that to be the easiest one," Erza replied, her head cocked into a slight tilt.

"Okay let's go around and say what we wrote down." Ultear began, "One, famous celebrities. I put Gray because he's my brother and so I should automatically be the only one allowed."

"I put Gray too, U, sorry!" Mira said, crossing the name off her list. If two or more players get the same answer, that answer is cancelled out and none get the point. Lucy smiled.

"I put Gajeel." Erza stated, giving everyone the stink eye. To her happiness, no one else put it, and she got the point.

"I put Gildarts." Cana slurred, her glass somehow already refilled.

"Of course you'd put your dad."

"You put your brother!" Ultear glared at Mira, who gave an apologetic smile in return.

"I put the Gemini twins." Lucy stated, glad she thought of the acting pair when rolling through several shows or movies she's seen in the past.

"Ugh, you're too good at this Lucy. I didn't even think of them." Ultear said, readying herself for the next category as she sipped at her vodka.

"They have kind of fallen off the radar, though I see them regularly. One time they got drunk and crashed here. How many people can say that they've been sandwiched by the Gemini twins?" Lucy mumbled, putting a check mark beside her answer.

"Okay, category two. 'Types of cars'. I put _GMC_." With resounding grunts from the room, Ultear happily placed a check mark next to her neatly printed answer.

"I didn't get anything. Cars are dumb." Cana scribbled in the place holder for her answer instead.

"I put _Goliath_." Erza got the point.

"I put _Gatsby_." Lucy answered, chewing on her plastic straw that led to the strawberry smoothie she begged Erza to make her. What that woman could do with some strawberries...

"I put golf. As in _golf car_." Mira stated happily, clearly proud of her witty answer.

"You cheeky genius!" Cana remarked, laughing.

"Category three," Ultear started, just as a loud knock came from Lucy's door.

"What the hell?" Lucy put down her board and carefully set down her drink, and got up to see who it was. She turned to Erza.

"Can you deal with this, please? I don't have the patience nor am I sober enough for this tonight." Lucy placed a hand over her face, clear distraught ridden over her features.

"Who is it?" All four girls asked simultaneously, and Lucy was about to reply as another knock came through. Erza got up and moved Lucy aside gently, unlocking the door and opening it.

"Is Lucy there?" The voice asked, and upon hearing it everyone groaned audibly.

"No, she stepped out to get groceries. What is it you need?" Erza answered, as Lucy padded over to the kitchen; out of the person's range of sight.

"I need to talk to her. _I need to see my cousin!_ "

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Still debating whether or not to just talk to the fandom. Ugh. Hope y'all enjoyed the longer chapter!


	6. coffee woes, cousins blow

**Author's Note:** goodness gracious, it's a new chap!

* * *

The person at the door threw away all good mannerisms and began stomping around the hall like a child. Erza begrudgingly invited the person in, unless Lucy'd get complaints on behalf of her younger cousin's lack of courtesy.

"She _never_ talks to me any more, and she hasn't taken me anywhere in, like, _weeks_! _Where_ is she? I _know_ she's here, her car is outside the building."

"Michelle, you need to calm down." Mira said sweetly, walking over to the red head and her ash blonde companion. "Come, sit down with us." The three walked back over to the living area, while Cana resisted the urge to say a nasty comment, and Ultear nodded her head in greeting. "Take a seat."

Mira sat herself down, while Erza stood defensively in front of the kitchen entrance. "Now, let's talk. Perhaps Lucy hasn't called you back because you expect her to buy you things every time she does?"

"But, she's _famous_! Shouldn't she be buying stuff for her family?" Michelle said snottily, plopping herself down next to Cana, much to the brunette's dismay. Erza glared at the drunkard in mock warning.

"Not necessarily. See, even though we're well known, we still have lots of bills to pay. Plus we have a higher tax bracket, plus we have to travel everywhere for multiple appearances. When's the last time you ever bought anything for Lucy?" Ultear, Cana, and Erza could tell by the tone of her voice and the way she sat with her back rigid and her smile tight, that Mira was getting annoyed.

"Ugh, _whatever_. I get it, I get it." Michelle huffed, the teen crossing her arms and blowing an invisible strand of hair from her face.

"Well, as long as you understand." Mira nodded, glad that she didn't have to use such a condescending tone any more.

"Alright, I'm leaving now. Tell Lucy that when she gets home to call me _asap_." Michelle stood, giving half-assed waves to the ladies left in the room, and Erza on her way out. "What are a bunch of adults doing playing board games on a Friday night anyway?" She mumbled, but just loud enough that the entire room was able to hear.

Once the door was closed, "Lucy..." Erza turned, her arms crossed and her eyes in a pointed glare towards the blonde still squatting on the floor.

"Have I ever told you guys just how much I love you?" Lucy arose from the floor, jumping to Erza to engulf her in a hug, which Erza begrudgingly returned.

"How are you so sugary sweet and she's so... _bitchingly bitter_." Cana asked, glad to be able to return to the game at hand.

" _Bitchingly_ isn't a word." Ultear stated, picking back up her board and preparing to read off her next answer.

"You get my point."

Lucy laughed, "Michelle is only a teenager. You know how they are; all about who has the most expensive stuff. We were all like that at one point, too." Lucy returned to her seat in front of the couch, soon joined by Erza who stopped to lock the door once more.

"Erza was the absolute worst." Cana elaborated, while Lucy grabbed her laptop from atop the sofa to order pizza.

Not having known the others in childhood, Lucy pondered. "Erza?" While it may seem unusual to other people, who only ever see Erza play strong, uncaring-towards-fashion, only-armour clad females in movies, it doesn't strike as odd to Lucy. "Yeah, I can see it."

Erza blushed, "Is it so bad for a girl to want to look nice? I suddenly feel for Michelle." The entire group burst into fits of giggles, "Okay, okay, back to the game. Types of weapons. I put a glaive."

"A _what_?" Cana asked, incredulous.

"It's a type of medieval sword. It's European, and kind of resembles the _Japanese naginata_ , or even the _Chinese guandao_ , or perhaps, the _Russian sovnya_. You could even say-" Erza was cut off by Cana's exasperated _'okay, Jesus Christ sorry for asking'_. The game continued.

"I put a grenade!" Lucy stated. Ultear rose her hand slightly.

"I put a grenade launcher. Does that still count?"

"Well, they're two different things." Lucy added, truly only caring about acquiring the point. The group silently agreed that the two got the point.

"I put a gatling gun." Mira answered, and as all turned to Cana, they found her drawing-

"Cana, why the _hell_ are you drawing penises all over your paper." Lucy's hand flew to her face, her head shaking from side to side.

"'Cause I couldn't think of anything! Next category!"

"Who even let Cana play in the first place?" That earned Ultear a pen to the head. " _Hey_!"

Mira giggled, "Alright, movie titles!"

* * *

They played a few more games after that, but by the time two a.m. hit, the girls opted for a different source of entertainment.

"Did anyone else see how Ichiya was basically humping Erza's leg back at the theatre? I was dying," Cana guffawed.

"I know you heard me call your name for assistance, you drunkard. You should've came and helped me!" Erza pouted, stabbing her fork into her strawberry shortcake.

"I just thought the great Erza Scarlet wouldn't need any help." Cana shrugged, downing her glass of rum. In-between games Lucy and Ultear were voluntold to haul their asses off to the nearest liquor store and 7-11 for more treats.

"Speaking of humping," Mira began from her place at the kitchen counter, opting everyone's attention to focus on her, "Cana, I saw you and Bacchus sneak off somewhere together." The albino beauty articulated, plating the finished mac and cheese.

"Cana I thought you stopped talking to him after the entire Elfman incident." Lucy quipped.

"It's not like I'm _die-hard_ in love with him any more," Cana began, standing to refill her glass as everyone's gaze bore into her back. "We're just havin' some fun. Fuck buddies, you can call it. He's never asked me out anyway; he's a douche like that. Not that I'd ever say yes!" Cana swerved, facing the three girls in the living room and the one beside her in the kitchen, "To be honest, I usually only call him whenever Gildarts stops by my apartment." She refilled her glass and retained her spot on the carpet.

"Let's change the topic, yeah?" Ultear clapped her hands together, a light smile gracing her face, "Mira, is the food done?"

"Coming, coming." The four girls got up from their spots on the rug, Erza and Ultear pulled the coffee table back to it's original spot, and Lucy ran to grab place mats and assist Mira in bringing all of the plates. Once everything was settled and the actresses were enjoying their meal, Erza began once again.

"Lucy, have you texted Gray yet? I wouldn't be surprised if he's still awake waiting, after all."

"Woah, you really think so?" Lucy grabbed her iPhone from under Cana. "I'll message him now then." And as Lucy carried on that task, the others sparked gossip about the different fashions at the premier. Lucy would give her two cents every once in a while, but soon after discovering Gray was still awake and reading over a role he;s taken an interest in, Lucy quickly became engrossed with their conversation.

"Evergreen's dress looked pricy as hell," Cana mumbled.

"She did look stunning though. Green is definitely her colour." Mira added.

"And paired with your brother, Mira, they looked amazing together." Ultear said.

Erza just nodded. Lucy took the silence as a chance to suggest something.

"Let's _FaceTime_ Gray!" And once she heard acceptances from her guests, she opened his contact and tapped the Facetime option. After a few rings, midnight hair and a toothy smile appeared on Lucy's screen, and she waved.

" _Yo, Luce_!" His voice sounded from the other side, and although robot-y, Lucy felt comfort in hearing it.

She turned the camera so that everyone's faces were in the shot, Cana and Ultear leaning over the table while Erza and Mira simply poked their heads out from behind Lucy's shoulders. "Hi, Gray! We all wanted to say hi!"

Erza snatched the phone from Lucy's hands, placing a stern look over her features. "Why're you still up? It's nearly half past two in the morning! You'll get bags under your eyes,"

"And put on some clothes, perv!"

" _Shut up Ultear,_ " Gray began and then sighed as he left his Mac computer to go and find a shirt. Lucy giggled as he re-emerged, " _And sorry, Mommy._ " It seemed Gray was too tired to realize who he was speaking to; Erza's eyes narrowed. That woke him up.

" _I-I mean Erza! Sorry, sorry. I know it's late, I was just looking over this new part and wondering if I should take it_." After a few minutes of the girls' badgering, Gray continued with a sigh. " _It's a movie about Jack Frost, Santa, the Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, and the Sandman. They all band together to stop a bad guy from making all of the children in the world stop believing in them. I'd go in for Jack, but it's a bit too PG for me, ya know_?"

Lucy took her phone back, "I think you should take it! The role sounds great for you, and diversity in genres looks better on applications!"

"Also, you as Jack Frost would be hot," Cana commented, finishing off her bowl.

"That too," Lucy giggled. Gray sheepishly scratched the back of his head, throwing a smile towards his camera.

" _Well, I would only be voicing the character-_ "

"Still hot."

With a chuckle, _"Then yeah, I'll tell Ul about it in the morning_." He replied, running his hand through his already messy hair and down his _obviously_ tired face. " _I think I'm gonna hit the hay, I suggest you ladies do the same_."

"Don't tell us what to do! Feminism!" Cana shouted, standing from her spot and pointing her once again empty glass towards the phone right as Lucy panned it towards her.

"Cana, shhh, my neighbours!" Lucy whined, earning a robotic-sounding snicker from Gray. She focused the camera back onto herself, and gave Gray a lazy wave. "I'm available Monday if you still wanted to do coffee, by the way. Around ten am? Usual place?"

" _Sounds good, Luce. See ya then_." He stretched his arms. " _Goodnight ladies_!" And then he hung up, and Lucy dreamily pressed her phone to her chest.

"Stop being cheesy and help clean up. I'm about to pass out," Cana arose, balancing three bowls and two glasses in both hands as she stumbled into the kitchen.

"That's from the drinking." Ultear murmured, getting up and stretching.

"Please don't break anything!" Lucy addressed, rising as well to grab the rest of the dishes and bring them to the kitchen. Mira went to go wash them, but Lucy waved her off, telling her she'll do them in the morning. Soon, all actresses filed into Lucy's bedroom, where Erza was already waiting under the bed sheets, and all climbed into her king bed. She was at first going to buy a queen, but after noticing how everyone who slept over liked to sleep beside Lucy, she opted for a bigger size mattress.

"G'night, whores."

"Goodnight!"

"Mira, please don't respond to that so enthusiastically." A sigh from Ultear, "Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams. Dream of cake, dream of glaives," Erza commented, snuggling into Lucy's side.

"Goodnight, everyone."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** the movie gray is auditioning for is obvs rise of the guardians. and whenever i reference the gmg know that its like a parody to the hunger games. _also_ , sorry for the late update but ive been neglecting social media since exams are around the corner. as a token of my thanks for ur patience, this is a longer chappie! enjoy, my homies.


End file.
